


Goodbye

by Ah Piss (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: The Boyos [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Leaving, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Ah%20Piss
Summary: Matty wished he'd never see this dayThis is just a drabble with my OC and two of my friend's OCs, links in the end notes





	Goodbye

Matty stood awkwardly in the doorway, silent, picking at the hem of his jumper. Really, it was much too baggy and reached down to his thighs, but he didn’t care enough to buy a new one. He really should; it was all he could think. That was better than thinking about what he was seeing in front of him right now.  
  
Alvin, packing all his things away. Alvin, not in the team uniform, it folded neatly on the end of the beautifully made bed. Alvin, walking around and shoving his entire life with Mannco in boxes and suitcases.   
  
What was happening? This was just some trick, right? Dee told him they were moving bases or something. It had to be that. It just had to be.  
  
But he knew that wasn’t right. Dee had been moved to the RED Team for a short while, whilst numbers were made up. So this couldn’t have been Dee’s doing.  
  
“A-Al? Alvi?”  
  
Matty watched the Demoman’s shoulders stiffen before he slowly turned around. Matty moved to chew a little on his jumper sleeve – again, it was too long, his hands were completely hidden from view – and he sniffed. “What are you doing?”  
  
“I’m leaving, Matt.”  
  
Matty felt like his soul had been torn out and the tears in his eyes came on much too quickly for him to even think about stopping them.   
  
“Why?”  
  
“I can’t do anything right. I’m going to get someone killed. I could get you killed.”  
  
“You can’t go!” Matty blurted it out before he could really think about it. This wasn’t his choice. It was Alvin’s, but he didn’t want the man to go. “Alvi, you can’t go, you can’t.”  
  
“I have to.”  
  
“But...” He sniffed a little and cursed himself for breaking into tears. He was nineteen, not nine, why was he such a crybaby in situations like this. “You make everything feel better, Alvi.”  
  
“I’m a walking disaster. I’ll just get you hurt.”  
  
“I don’t feel like I wanna die when you’re here, Alvi.”  
  
Alvin looked away, turning back to the boxes he was sealing, sounding like he was close to tears himself. “I can’t stay here anymore, Matty, look after yourself.”  
  
Matty didn’t know what to do. He felt like his very life force was being ripped out of him and he threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around the other. It was an awkward angle, and Alvin’s elbow dug into his ribs, but Matty didn’t _care_. There was the sound of a sigh and Alvin turned, his arms wrapping around Matty.  
  
The teenager squeezed as hard as he could, crying into the others shoulder. Maybe if Alvin squeezed him hard enough, his broken pieces would be pushed back together again – but then he was let go and pushed away slightly.  
  
“Alvi.. Alvi please...”  
  
There was no reply, just a hand leading him to the door and the door slamming behind him. Matty covered his mouth, leaning against it and letting himself slide to the floor.   
  
_What the hell was happening to the team he’d come to know and love?_

**Author's Note:**

> So, Alvin is my friend Anya's OC and he can be found here - https://twitter.com/PastelKang/status/869971952550596608
> 
> Dee is my friend Heather's OC and he can be found in my tweet here - https://twitter.com/Snxpxs/status/870348672931901440
> 
> _All credit and rights to Alvin go to Anya; all credit and rights to Dee go to Heather. Posted with permission from them both._


End file.
